Como pétalos de Cerezo
by 0o.Nathaliao0
Summary: un poco tarde pero FELIZ CUMPLE SASUKE: songfic...supercell: Yakasuko wo shiyou  y viví un mentira, creyendo que era él y no vi lo que tu quisiste que viera...sólo me engañe y lo hice a ti también


**Feliz Cumpla Sasuke-kun…AL menos me acorde ¬¬!...para las fans del sasusaku, es algo depresivo todo por la canción que yo escuchaba, bueno les recomiendo que cuando lean el fic escuchen está canción…Sipercell : Yakusoku wo shiyou así se entiende mejor, eso pienso yo…**

**Los personajes saben ya que son de Masashi Kishomoto y está una depre historia de último minuto XD**

No podía creerlo, simple…cuando juegas con los sentimientos de una persona todo te sale de la peor manera, no se que fue en realidad…una terapia intensiva de mis males, mi egoísmo, o porque de verdad me ilusione con él…lo último lo tenía bien claro…era todo mentira, supongo que esa es la diferencia entre los animales y las personas…los sentimientos de culpa que te cargan luego de alguna estupidez, algo que llamamos conciencia, aquella vocecita que te sigue diciéndote: "Querido mio, hemos obrado mal, ARREGLALO".

Todo era como un sueño o una pesadilla tal vez, la verdad aún no estoy segura de la misma forma en que observa el rostro en blanco o borroso de las personas que pasaban y pasaban , puede que sea esa cosa liquida que cae de nuestros ojos cuando sentimos rabia, cólera, tristeza o impotencia…no lo se…no me siento completa…Los susurros de los demás comienzan , creen que no me he dado cuenta, ¿es que acaso todos son una bola de idiotas? ¿o lo soy yo?..."estúpido instituto" maldigo en voz baja, pero es obvio todos lo saben.

Sigo caminando, intentando de la manera menos correcta ocultar todos los sentimientos que me abordan…y los alumnos siguen saliendo de sus salones y todos aquellos rostros adquieren forma y sus gestos tienen forma y colores diferentes…todos me rodean, algunos son puros chismosos, otros hablan despacio sobre el tema pensando equivocadamente que no los escucho, y y entre el grupo se abre paso una cabellera roja y su sequito de idiotas…demonios, no andaba de ánimos para andar aguantando a Karin con su cerebro de medio limón, su sonrisa se hace notar y de repente en los pasillos de que aquel colegio que en realidad era la no era otra cosa que un almacén de niños ricos y caprichosos, se escucharon las carcajadas de esa "regalada", seguida de su grupito que seguían a esa cabeza hueca para todo.

"Así que finalmente …pobre Sai, tarde o temprano tenía que saberlo"dijo ella burlona, al tiempo que me miraba desafiante. "Así que fuiste tu"dije con el rostro hecho un cristal entero, no había emociones en ese momento, todo como siempre me lo había guardo bien adentro.

Como una verdadera mujer, se yo misma que no debí haber caído tan bajo, pero aún así lo hice "Eres una perra, como Sai no te prestaba atención no te quedo otra que acostarte con él en…"eso no tuve el valor de decirlo, era ir contra mi y desafiar a lo profundo mi orgullo…

Ya tenía mucho con que Karin fuera mi media hermana, pero está vez mis planes por desaparecer iban a desarrollarse a mayor velocidad…otra carcajada, era una desvergonzada "Tu habitación"… "Deberías haber visto su cara cuando vio las fotografías" luego solto un ¡oh! Inesperado y continuo hablando "es cierto, todo está grabado".

El cuerpo me temblaba como la gelatina, tanto me encantaba esa cosa, mis manos se hicieron puños, estaba totalmente encolerizada…todo el colegio me tachaba de loca y de la mala del cuento por haber tratado así a Sai, un chico de mi misma escuela y clase , a primera vista parecería una nert y más tomando en cuenta que le gusta andar sólo y por lo que por razones de la vida me encuentro en la zona popular, se que soy hipócrita no lo niego…pero no lo vi como el esperaba que lo viera, cuando sonreía no había Sai, sólo él, cuando se enojaba, sólo él, al nombrarme, sólo él, al besarme, acariciarme, correr, caminar, grita, mirar, sonrojarse, expresarme, todo malditasea él…no era justo…

Acaso era algo malo equivocarse, ¡y yo que!, no era una armadura…también sentía, sin embargo a ella todo eso le llego altamente…"enferma" fui ahí cuando las risas terminaron …y me acerque casi corriendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Karin y si siquiera pensarlo le estampe en la car mi puño llego de furia, coraje, frustración , confusión y sobre todo ira…nunca en la vida creí que podría odiar tanto a alguien como a ella, suelo ser paciente y a veces no preocuparme ni siquiera en mis propios problemas...

Su cuerpo inerte se estampo contra la pared y luego cayó al suelo, sus ojos desorbitado por la sorpresa se centraron en mi figura delante de ella, ya no había carcajadas…" No tienes ni la menor de quien soy, créeme que tu madre debío explicártelo"…me acerque nuevamente, con sus manos se cubrió como queriendo protegerse y la jale del cabello, para pegarla a la pared…temblaba y así eran los niños ricos, tenían boca para hablar y nada más…todo lo manejaba su papi y su dinero.

Los alumnos no dejaban de mirar expectantes mis reacciones y acciones, claro ellos nunca conocieron a la Sakura real, _lo que él si vio a simple vista_ … me reí como desgraciada y dándome cuenta por un segundo de lo que hacía , suspire y baje despacio a Karin que seguí anonada y temblaba demasiado, …_joder…_me había descontrolado demasiado, Sasuke tenía razón, no debía guardarme las cosas…_eres demasiado infantil e idiota Sakura, ¿lo sabías?..._siempre tenía razón el maldito desgraciado aún me acordaba de sus famosas palabras…_ "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…tu cabello es teñido"…_y no lo era , pero por alguna razón le encantaba decir eso todo el tiempo, lo usaba como respuesta a todo, bueno no todo, casi todo.

Como sea me aleje de ese lugar mientras los demás me gritaban cosas despreciables y las babosas de Karin me iban a acusar y como evidencia Karin la victima de mi incontrolable ira…Hinata una de mis amigas callaba al resto, haciéndolo lo imposible y yo me alejaba, corriendo venía Naruto…ah! (suspiro), era como mi hermano y Hinata andaba enamorada de él, me miro al tiempo que se acercaba y al ver que parecía Hinata estar en problemas y a mi irme corrió y al pasar por mi costado susurro un " lo siento"…y yo sólo sonreí.

Mis pasos inconscientes me llevaron justo a la sala de música…justo donde lo conocí, debía visitar un psicólogo lo sabía bien pero aún me resistía un poco a la idea.

El colegio era grande pensé, se tardarían un poco en saber donde estaría o a lo mejor Naruto y Hinata se inventarían algo para sacarme de los Líos…cerré con seguro la puerta, cerré las cortinas de la habitación…me senté en medio aún costado donde si había luz, atrás había unos edificios en construcción por lo que nadie me vería…y comencé a recordar…

_Reía mucho entonces…papá decía que mi sonrisa resplandecía y le alegraba el día al verme…estaba con unas compañeras, éramos como 4 y estábamos en 2 año, disfrutábamos de algunos chistes y fue cuando un profesor me llamó " Haruno" escuche y me disculpe con mis compañeras que siguieron su camino y me dirigí al profesor, que me pidió unos documentos que se encontraban en su escritorio de la sala de música…claro después de todo Takishima-sensei era el profesor de música…_

_Y fui tranquilamente allí, caminando sin importarme nada, todo era genial para mi en ese entonces , y cuando estuve cerca escuche el sonido melodiosa de una voz…_

_Hay pétalos…son tantos, tan pequeños_

_(y comenzó el sonido de una guitarra a acompañar esa voz, que aunque suave era masculina)_

_Son cerezos, algunos se los lleva el viento_

_Pero los mío se los lleva el tiempo_

…_estaba completamente hipnotizada por aquella voz , sentía realmente que era como escuchar a un ángel, era tan suave, tan bonito, tan romántico…era raro que un chico cantara eso._

_Voy caminando , con esperanzas_

_De volver cantando, sin sentir nada_

_Ojala pueda recolectarlos todos_

_Esos pequeños pétalos rosados_

_Por eso voy tanteando_

_Para poder encontrarlos_

…_Y fue entonces que al estar apoyada en la puerta para poder oír, la abrí y caí, inmediatamente el canto terminó y tan sonrojada estaba que no podía levantar la cabeza, por lo que sólo miraba sus pies…dejo su guitarra que era negra y con una gran llama roja, a un costado de él sobre su funda y susurro un "hpm", luego a mi curiosidad deje libre y al levantar mi rostro me encontré con un estudiante de cabellos oscuros, azules oscuros, mirada oscura también…reí a mi propio pensamiento, y estaba sonrosado , miraba a la ventana_

_Y lo único que pude pronunciar fue "que linda voz" me sentí tonta lo admito, el cerro los ojos y frunció un poco el ceño, luego dirigió su mirada hacia mi y abrió sus labios para decir "no tienes modales", inmediatamente de me desencajo y el el sueño termino…cantaba hermoso pero verdaderamente parecía ser un gruñón._

…_me levante como pude, y el me mire como asustado o más espantado no lo se y siguiendo mis típicas idioteces dije" me llamó Sakura ,m-much-oo gusto" luego sonreí forzadamente a lo que el respondió "tu pelo es teñido" de mis labios salió ¿ah?._

…_luego de eso, simplemente el me entrego los papeles y dijo que si volvía a suceder eso que sucedió o si le contaba a alguien , o era posible que yo supiera de esa canción y por eso me pinte el cabello…se encargaría él de negar todo y arruinarme la vida por lo que discutimos como si nos conociéramos de por vida y luego de eso…nose…surgió mi amor por él…pero era ya el último semestre de clases y él estaba e 5 to año y yo en 2do no lo volvería a ver._

_Recuerdo que me propuse conocerlo , el tiempo que me quedaba , así aprendí a tocar la guitarra y convencí al profesor de que que enseñará particularmente a lo que a veces coincidía con Sasuke y él decía que yo le acosaba, así nos hicimos más que conocidos y éramos casi mejores amigos, flotaba en una nube otra vez, está vez más alta que la otra, pero todo termino al llegar las vacaciones y verlo la última clase de guitarra. Y ahí comenzó mi obsesión por él, tenía su correo, su dirección , la universidad donde estudiaría, y hablamos unas semanas de vacaciones…_

_Y luego apareció Sai, como se parecía tanto a él, una cosa llevo a otra , termine diciéndole que si un día lluvioso en el centro comercial, donde él temblaba nose si por el frío o los nervios…me dijo eso justo el día del cumpleaños de Sasuke…"23 de Julio"…y así fuimos novios hasta el día de hoy…donde Karin le quito la venda que lo misma le puse en los ojos fingiendo a ser novios, mintiéndole a él y a mi misma._

Tomé una guitarra , la saque de su funda y toque unas cuerdas,…comencé a cantar

(Yakusoku wo shiyou)

_Si yo…llegara a perderme_

_Corre rápido, sólo buscame_

_Porque el mundo es sólo de los dos_

_Como dos niños perdidos_

Y venía a mi las veces que le dije a Sai que le amaba, las veces que reímos juntos y que en realidad yo me veía junto a Sasuke

_Mis sentimientos vuelan al abrazarte_

_Besarte tanto hasta que cansada _

_Caiga la bella noche_

_Sin palabras para expresar que siento_

_Querer estar contigo, pensaba_

Evoco de nuevo esos días de verano, otoño, primavera e invierno donde le repartí todos eso besos falsos , creyendo mi propia mentira y ofreciéndole un amor que no era, aferrándome a esa idea de que era alguien que yo en realidad deseaba que fuera, y la verdad más dolí porque no eran muy distintos

_(un pequeño instrumental)_

_El final, nuestro final_

_No deberías llorar, sonríe mucho más_

_No quería verte tan triste_

_¿no es cierto?, al final yo te amo_

Y justo nos encontrábamos en todo eso, no lo vi ni siquiera cuando se entero de todo, lo supe simplemente por un mensaje que me mando, pero hasta donde tenía entendido por algunos murmullos había desaparecido. Y no le pude aclarar nada

_Sigo rezando para que tus labios no se vallan_

_Me abrazaste tan fuerte que sentí me rompería_

_Sin palabras para expresar lo que siento_

_Sólo quería estar contigo, pensaba_

Me dolía el corazón y se me rompía en pedazos al seguir cantando aquella estúpida canción que sin querer un día la cree , supongo que era mi conciencia queriendo escapar y sacar a luz todas mis mentiras.

_Cuando este triste y solitaria_

_No me enojaré, aunque sea infeliz_

_Así pues…es mejor después_

_Olvidarte de mi…_

_Por ti mismo vivir_

_Promételo…_

Ahí una vez más estaba la presencia de mis lágrimas, e inesperadamente se abrió la ventana detrás de mi…asustada voltee y lo vi allí, como si nada, viéndome…su expresión burlona, termino de adentrarse a la habitación…para luego quitarme la guitarra y hacerla a un lado…se acerco a mi despacio y me dio un beso…parecía todo tan irreal que al sentirme caer me sostuvo con sus manos y me abrazo como si le quitaran el aire de las manos.

Y al separarse y observarme dijo con simpleza "_mañana es mi cumpleaños , y tienes que disculparme por ser tan tonto e ignorar por 3 años lo que sentía por ti"_

_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SASUKE!_

_NATALIA_

_23/07/11 10:59 P.M._


End file.
